dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Stat Growths
Stat Growth in Dragon's Dogma is the gain in primary Stats on gaining a Character Level ("leveling up"). Overview Stat Growths are influenced by Vocation. Upon leveling up, each of the six primary stats (Health, Stamina, Strength, Magick, Defense, and Magick Defense) will increase in an amount determined by current Vocation. Stat increases vary for each vocation in a way that mostly benefits their respective Vocation's play style and continued use. The highest stat growth is to level 100, with a slight change in the partitioning of growth at level 10; from level 101 to 200 growth is much reduced to around one third of that per level previously. Starting Stats At the beginning of the game, in the quest Newly Arisen a choice of one of three Basic Vocations (Fighter, Mage, or Strider) is given. The initial health, attack powers, defense, and magicks are slightly different depending on the choice. Starting Stamina is independent of vocation but increases by a small amount by each increase in Character Weight class. Basic Vocations Fighter The Fighter provides great Defensive stats at the expense of Magick and Magick Defense. It also sports good Offensive stats early on. Strider The Strider provides a consistent balance of stats across the board, and boasts above-average stamina. Mage The Mage provides good Magick offense and defense, at the expense of Physical Offense, Defense and Stamina; Mage has the lowest cumulative stamina growth of all vocations, and has very poor comparative hit point and stamina growth from level 10-100 - other vocations with equivalent attack/defense growth score an additional 20 Health/Stamina growth points per level comparatively. Advanced Vocations Advanced Vocations become available once the character reaches Level 10. New vocations can be chosen either with Asalam at the Union Inn, or in Dark Arisen, with Olra at Bitterblack Isle Harbor. Warrior The Warrior is more offensively oriented than the Fighter, with less stamina and more Health. Warrior is second only to Mage in terms of low cumulative Stamina growth, which is an offset for high Health and Defense growth. *Note: The official strategy guide lists the Health growth for warrior level 100+ as 15 Health; but in practice it is 5 Health 15 stamina per level at level 100+. Ranger The Ranger foregoes the Strider's balance for more Stamina and Attack but less defense and health. This vocation has the highest cumulative Stamina gains out of all vocations. Sorcerer The Sorcerer has the highest cumulative Magick Attack gains out of all vocations, which is paid for by low stamina, defense and Health. Hybrid Vocations Hybrid Vocations are only available to the Arisen - pawns may not learn these. They become available once the character reaches Level 10. New vocations can be chosen either with Asalam at the Union Inn, or in Dark Arisen, with Olra at Bitterblack Isle Harbor. Assassin Assassin has the highest Attack gains out of all vocations, and the lowest Magick Attack and Magick Defense gains. Magick Archer The Magick Archer is mostly balanced, with Magick Defense being the vocation's strong point at the expense of physical stats and stamina. The Stat Growths before level 100 focuses on defensive stats. Mystic Knight The Mystic Knight has mostly balanced stats, but with increased Health and less Stamina. Consolidated Leveling Charts This section is a reference for all vocations, consolidated for easy reference and comparison. Some people seek to maximise specific aspects of the development of their characters - usually this involves leveling as specific vocations to obtain the greatest possible attack stats, health, or occasionally stamina, often at a cost of defense. (aka Min-Maxing) There is no absolute need to min-max: a fully leveled character of any development, equipped with good weapons and tactics, can defeat even the strongest foes with relative ease, even when adventuring alone. For melee vocations the offensive magick stat has little or no effect on weapon damage even when using enchanted weapons, so for a pure melee build, any points in magick can be considered wasted. Leveling while avoiding placing points in this stat can be worthwhile. Similarly, for magick vocations, the strength stat may have no useful effect on spell damage; for example, for Mystic Knight's Great Cannon spell, only weapon strength (and not core Strength) matters, although both core and weapon magick contribute to the power of this spell. Only the hybrid vocations Magick Archer and Mystic Knight make use of both offensive Magick and Strength stats. *Levels 10-100 **Most vocations distribute 11 stat points between the four offense and defense stats. The exceptions are Sorcerer and Magick Archer. **Generally total Health and Stamina growth is 50 in total, give or take a few points. However Mage only gains a total of 31 points, but does not gain stats elsewhere; objectively this vocation is inferior when maximising stat development from lvl.10-100. **Sorcerer gains 13 points per level, mostly in magick, at a cost of lower health and stamina growth. ** Magick Archer gains only 41 points split between health and stamina, but distributes 12 points between the four attack and defense stats; however, its offensive growth is poor, and is not usually a preferred choice for min-maxing. *Levels 100-200 **Each vocation gains 4 points per level split between physical and magickal attack and defense stats, and 20 points split between health and stamina. No one vocation has an advantage in points to distribute. *For Rangers (only) maxing Stamina has the side effect of increasing potential damage from Great Gamble. *The maximum number of stat points spread across Defense, Magick Defense, Magick, and Strength is 1958 - such a build results in a combined total of Health and Stamina of 6118. Specific builds Common min-maxed build include: *10-200 as Sorcerer, for maximum spell power (Magick), also very useful for an end game Magick Archer. *10-200 as Assassin (Arisen), or Warrior (Pawn), for a character with maximum physical Strength. *10-200 as Ranger for maximum Stamina, and near maximum physical strength. *There are many routes to balanced builds, but Strider, and Mystic Knight have balanced growth throughout all levels. Strider favors stamina, whereas Mystic Knight favors health. Notes *Level 200 is the highest level possible. Once reached, the character is shown as having reached level ∞ (infinity). *For aids to calculating or planning stats see the list at Stat Calculator. Category:Leveling and Stats Category:Stats Category:Concepts